Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to word games and, in particular, to a word-phrase game that utilizes a deck of cards for entertaining and promoting interaction among players. In addition, the present invention educates players in the areas of grammar, language, and communication, by developing concepts of syntax or word relationships, pronunciation, vocabulary, spelling, reading comprehension, and writing skill.
2. Description of the Prior Developments
Games in which the players compete to form words from letter elements drawn by or dealt to them are both educational and entertaining. Typically, these types of games utilize tiles or cards and can be categorized into three main groups.
The first type of game requires the player to recombine a set number of letters dealt to them into as many separate and distinct words as they can create. Points are based on the length of the word and the number of distinct words created. Hahn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,199 is an example of this type of game. A variation of this type of game, using single and double letter cards, is disclosed in Collins U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,998.
In a second type of game, players combine lettered tiles or decks into a word with point values for the word based on the frequency with which each letter borne in the word occurs in the English language. Hence, more points are awarded for a word using letters that are infrequently used in the English language, i.e., the letters Z or Q. Sommer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,656 typifies this type of game.
A third type of game requires players to form a word relating to some specific area of grammar. Players are awarded points based on their abilities to match word types to grammar or language category or form word and/or word variations within a grammar category. For example, Hunt U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,816 discloses a word game in which players match an example of a grammar or language category with a grammar or language category selected by chance and accumulate grammar matches to gain points. Gates, U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,183 and Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,439 are games directed toward the grammar category of syllables. Gates, discloses a word game in which players are given points based on the number of syllables formed in a word created using a finite set of letters in a given baseword. Anderson, discloses a word game in which players create a word from a single lettered tile then increase the number of syllables in the same word previously created by adding various suffixes to the word.
While these word games fulfill their respective objectives and requirements they do not educate players, within one game, in the areas of grammar, language, and communication by developing concepts of syntax or word relationships, pronunciation, vocabulary, spelling, reading comprehension, and writing skills. The existing word games"" educational value is limited because the games do not require players to establish word-phrase relationships. This obvious limitation is shown, in existing word games, by having players create or develop words in isolation from other words. By restricting structural configuration to single word formation the players"" ability to master the natural working relationships between noun, verb, adjective, and adverb is stymied. Furthermore, spelling, reading comprehension, and writing skill development are impeded due to the lack of practice in creating and using word-phrase relationships. The present invention overcomes these limitations inherent in the existing word game field.
The present invention comprises a card game utilizing a deck of cards, timer, score pad, and writing instrument. Each card in the deck is randomly marked with letters, preferably four, of the English alphabet. The object of the game, hereafter known as SYL-LA-BLES, is for players to a create a word-phrase using a playing card bearing randomly selected and ordered indicia letters of the alphabet as the beginning letter in four separate words that create a coherent phrase when recited together in the same order the letters appear on the card. Players are awarded points based on the number of syllables contained in the word-phrase. Therefore, by creating individual words with more syllables the player will naturally create phrases with more syllables when these words are combined into a coherent sequence.
The game SYL-LA-BLES is a superior grammar and language-learning tool in that it requires the players to form word-phrase relationships. SYL-LA-BLES, in requiring players to form a word-phrase, educates players"" in the areas of grammar, language, and communication in a number of ways including: (1) the players"" ability to master the syntax or word relationships between noun, verb, adjective, and adverb as players structure the words to form a grammatically correct word-phrase; (2) the players"" ability to spell words improve as they sound out the word-phrase phonetically in order to determine the number syllables in each word-phrase; (3) pronunciation skills increase as players sound out words, use stress for word accents, and then verbally communicate the word-phrase they formed to the opposing player; (4) vocabulary, reading comprehension, and writing ability naturally improve in conjunction with the syntax skills, and finally, (5) the players"" creativity and self-expression are unleashed as word-phrase creation can encompass virtually unlimited word diversity.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the existing types of word games, the present invention provides a new word game construction wherein the game can be utilized for entertaining players and improving a multitude of grammar, language and communication skills.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an educational and entertaining game apparatus dealing with grammar, language, and communication.
Another object of the invention is a simple apparatus for promoting peer group as well as parental/child interaction during the learning of language concepts in an atmosphere that is stimulating, interesting, and challenging.
It is another object of the invention to promote the concepts of syntax or word relationships, pronunciation, vocabulary, spelling, reading comprehension, and writing skill.
Still another object of the invention is to improve the player""s ability to establish syntax or word relationships by forming word-phrases that naturally use noun, verb, adjective, and adverb association.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a deck of cards which when played permits players to be awarded points corresponding to the number of syllables contained in the word-phrase they create.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a card game that improves word pronunciation as players sound out and verbally communicate the word-phrase they formed to the opposing player.
It is a further object of the invention to improve player spelling by requiring players to sound out the word-phrase phonetically in order to determine the number of syllables in each word-phrase.
It is another object of the invention to improve reading comprehension as players utilize the learned game skill of sounding out word syllables phonetically when encountering unfamiliar words in their pleasure reading.
Another object of the invention is to stimulate the player""s creativity in forming words by allowing the player to create any word from only a single letter and then combining the words into coherent speech patterns.
The present invention comprises a card game utilizing a deck of cards bearing randomly selected and ordered indicia letters of the alphabet, timer, and score pad. The word game, SYL-LA-BLES, entertains and promotes interaction among players. Additionally, the present invention educates players in the areas of grammar, language, and communication by developing concepts of syntax or word relationships, pronunciation, vocabulary, spelling, reading comprehension, and writing skill. SYL-LA-BLES accomplishes these objectives and advantages by requiring players to form multiple syllable words that must be assimilated into a grammatically correct and coherent word-phrase. A point value for the word-phrase is based on the total number of syllables in the word-phrase. Creating a word-phrase increases the players"" ability to master the syntax or word relationships between noun, verb, adjective, and adverb. Mastery of language syntax aids in increasing reading comprehension and writing skill as players"" recognize familiar word-phrase patterns in their pleasure reading and writing. Additionally, as players carefully sound out the word syllables phonetically the players"" word pronunciation improves. Finally, the opportunity for group or parent/child interaction created by the game""s interesting, stimulating, and entertaining play cannot be overlooked as a vehicle for building quality relationships.